


Leap of...

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Multi, mech smoochies, reward fic, starting a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are ready to take a chance. Now they have to convince Ratchet to do the same.





	Leap of...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuzipenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/gifts).



> Reward fic for fuzipenguin  
> Prompt: Ratchet/Twins: "Could be a nail in my coffin / and I don't need another one / could be a line I'm crossing / that I'm never gonna get back from" ('Nail in My Coffin' by The Kills)

There was a blaze of color across the sky when they stepped outside, the kind of sunset Cybertron was never capable of even at the height of the Golden Age. Perceptor had tried to explain the science of it, once, but they had been focused on other things and he had just smiled at them and told them to take a chance.

He had done the same again tonight, when he told Sideswipe and Sunstreaker where they could find Ratchet.

The medic was highlighted by the fading light and the colors in the sky. He looked like something from one of Sunstreaker's paintings, peaceful and beautiful and mystical all at once.

Sideswipe felt their spark stop pulsing for a moment as they stared at the other mech, enchanted by his newly revealed beauty the way they had always been enchanted by his strength. 

Then the moment was broken as Ratchet turned his head, just enough to see them in his peripheral vision. “You two better not be hurt.”

“No, we're not hurt.” Sunstreaker took the lead, hiding the nervousness his twin could feel--and shared--with the steady walk he used to project confidence. Sideswipe stared at both of them as Sunstreaker stopped walking next to the medic and sat down.

It was such a short distance, but it might change everything, if Sides could just get his feet to move.

“Good.” Ratchet turned back to the sunset. “I suppose Perceptor sent you out here to cheer me up, then?”

“Do you need cheering up?” The thought that Ratchet was out here on the upper viewing deck because he was upset finally forced Sideswipe into motion. He was next to the medic and dropping down next to him, sandwiching Ratchet safely between them, in a few kliks.

“No, I don't need cheering up. I come out here to think.”

“What are you thinking about?” Sunstreaker asked softly, nervousness flashing across their bond. Sideswipe was nervous too, but he pulsed love and confidence at his twin anyway. It might have reassured them both, in another circumstance. 

The medic glanced over at Sunstreaker, and then at Sideswipe, before focusing his gaze back on the sunset with a better-looking smile. “Making mistakes.”

“You don't make mistakes.” Sunstreaker reached for Ratchet's hand.

Ratchet let him take it, and squeezed the golden mech's fingers tightly. “You don't know how much I wish that was true, Sun.”

Sideswipe reached for Ratchet's free hand and laced his fingers with the medic's as he tried to stomp down the spark of hope that flared when he heard Ratchet call his twin “Sun.” Sideswipe had been called an array of nicknames since they had met, but Ratchet had only ever used Sunstreaker's full name.

“Making hard choices isn't the same,” Sunstreaker told him. “And neither is not being a miracle worker.”

“No? Then what about this?” Ratchet held his hands up, pulling theirs too. “I wouldn't trade that night we spent together last month for anything, but the last mech who was brave enough to hold my hand died in Ankmor Park.”

“That wasn't a mistake either.” Sideswipe squeezed Ratchet's hand gently. “You couldn't have known he wouldn't come back.”

“And if something ever happened to you, we wouldn't think it was a mistake, either.” Sunstreaker shifted his grip so that Ratchet's fingers laced with his, the same way Sideswipe was holding him. “Every klik with you would be the best of our lives.”

Ratchet sighed and shook his head. “What if I just don't want this?”

“Then say so. We'll leave you alone, though it would sting for a while.” Sides loosened his grip enough for Ratchet to know he was sincere, but left the option of pulling away up to the medic himself. 

“But Perceptor said we should take a chance, and I don't think he just meant me and Sides,” Sunstreaker added. 

“You asked _Perceptor_ for advice?” Ratchet laughed, but left his fingers laced in with the twins’. 

“No, we asked him if you would be open to us approaching you.” Sideswipe bumped him with his shoulder. “We didn't want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Or mad.” 

“You wouldn't have made me mad, or uncomfortable unless you did something like grope me in the commissary.” Ratchet looked down at their entwined fingers and sighed. “Frag, this is even nice. But what happens when you remember I'm twice your age? Or when one of Megatron's snipers finally gets lucky?”

“You can't spend the rest of your life worrying about that,” Sideswipe replied. “Also, we are never going to get bored with you just because you're older than we are. You probably know tricks we haven't even thought to try yet.”

“Sides!” Sunstreaker glared at him from over Ratchet's head. “He's never going to say yes if you're over there acting like some interface-crazed new build!”

“You're worrying too much, Sun.” Ratchet smiled again, finally, making their spark flutter. “I'd be afraid something was wrong if he didn't make at least one badly timed dirty joke.”

“See? I'm fine.” Sideswipe looked back at his twin and stuck his glossa out at him. 

“Primus.” Sunstreaker shook his head. “I'll never blame you if you kill him in his recharge.”

“Won't happen. I've gotten used to the slagger.” 

“You say that,” Sunstreaker said playfully, feeling as hopeful in their bod as Sideswipe did, “But you haven’t shared his berth for your entire life.”

Ratchet grinned. “Fair point.”

“I’d like it fi you shared my berth for the rest of it, though.” Sideswipe stomped down his nervousness and forced himself to just say it. They weren’t going to get anywhere if they kept dancing around the idea.

The playful grin didn’t fall away from the medic’s face, though Ratchet’s fingers tightened around both twins’. “A bit soon to be talking about moving in, isn’t it?”

“We’ve known each other since the beginning of the war. You’ve overloaded Sunny so hard his processor rebooted.” The red twin nudged the older mech’s shoulder. “I don’t think it’s too soon for anything.”

“It is _absolutely_ too soon to move in,” Sunstreaker immediately countered. “Your half of the room is a disaster.”

Ratchet chuckled at them and shook his head. “My quarters are bigger _and_ closer to medical. If anyone moves, it’ll be you two. If we decide that this is something that’s going to be long term.”

“If?” Sunstreaker frowned and a sharp blade of fear slid into their sparkbond. 

“If.” Ratchet lifted their joined hands and stared at them for a moment. “This is nice. And the interfacing was amazing. But we might discover that I can’t handle having my lovers on the repair slab after every battle. We might discover that those long hours I have to put in because there aren’t enough medics on staff are too much for the two of you. If, because we’re at war and one of us might not make it home one of these days.”

“Ratch…” Sideswipe bit his lip.

“I have to be realistic about that, Sides. Too many people I love have died on my operating tables. But that doesn’t mean i won’t try or that I don’t want to. Even if I still don't know what--”

Sunstreaker cut Ratchet off by using his free hand to pull the medic into a kiss.

Sideswipe felt his grin come back at the surprised noise the medic made before he pulled his hand free from the red mech’s grasp. Then he laid it against the side of Sunstreaker’s face so he could hold the golden twin in place. Excitement thrummed through their spark as Ratchet deepened the kiss.

They were beautiful like this and Sideswipe decided that he could happily watch his twin kiss their lover all day. Perceptor had been right; they had just needed to take the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what I'm doing? Visit me on Tumblr for more fic, and ways to get a fic like this for yourself!  
> https://eerian-sadow.tumblr.com/
> 
> Don't do Tumblr? Find me on Dreamwidth and Pillowfort! https://eerian-sadow.dreamwidth.org/ or https://www.pillowfort.io/eerian_sadow


End file.
